


bagiku; itu cinta, namanya

by rasyalleva



Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: #HBDRanaMaso, /udahsya, F/M, Romance, yey gRAY MARYYYY!!!1!, yey romanceee!!1!1!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Gray mengajukan pertanyaan di pagi hari, dan Mary memberikan jawabannya pada sobekan kertas di daun pintu.[ Happy BirthdayRana! ]





	bagiku; itu cinta, namanya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



> Harvest Moon (c) Natsume; tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

_Times are tough,_

_but we'll make it_ through _._

 

 

**i.**

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Gray terbangun tepat pukul enam pagi. Yang pertama kali dilakukannya adalah mengecek bahwa entitas yang menemaninya sepanjang malam sudah tidak ada di sampingnya—meskipun sudah berlangsung bertahun-tahun, rupanya ia masih tetap melakukannya juga. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Terdengar suara _kelotek-kelotek_ di dapur, campur-baur antara (1) suara pisau mengiris wortel di talenan, (2) suara melengking udara di lubang ketel yang berarti air telah mendidih, dan (3) minyak yang telah panas di penggorengan.

Mary telah bangun lebih dahulu.

Gray menarik napas panjang, menggunakan energi yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul untuk beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Ponselnya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur yang sebelum ia tidur masih tersambung kabel _charger_ sudah terlepas; pasti Mary yang mencabutnya karena baterainya sudah seratus persen. Gadis itu selalu mengingatkan kemungkinan batu baterai akan menggembung kalau ponsel yang sudah penuh baterainya masih tetap di- _charge_.

Selalu begitu.

Skenario tentang apa yang akan terjadi melintas di kepala Gray. Entah ia ketularan Mary yang memang hobi menerka-nerka sesuatu atau tidak, tetapi keadaan membuatnya mau tidak mau jadi suka memperkirakan kejadian selanjutnya juga.

Terlintas skenario bahwa ia akan membuka pintu kamar dan Mary akan menyapanya, lalu menyajikan sarapan untuknya, lalu bercerita soal berita yang ia tonton di televisi tadi selama ia menyantap makanan di piring, lalu pamit ke perpustakaan. Lalu Gray ditinggal sendirian di rumah besar ini. Ia akan menghabiskan sarapannya, mencuci piring, bersiap-siap ke pertambangan, dan saat ia pulang nanti, Mary sudah ada di rumah lagi, membaca buku atau menonton televisi.

Sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu, Gray sudah tahu bahwa Mary adalah gadis yang tepat untuknya. Pembawaan karakter pendiam yang sebenarnya banyak bicara, tahu mengenai banyak hal, bisa menebak-nebak suasana hati orang … jika _dan hanya jika_ bersama Mary, Gray merasa paling nyaman.

Mary selalu tahu bagaimana cara _memanjakannya_.

Kebalikan sekali dengan Gray—dan, ya, pemuda itu sudah tahu sejak awal. Bahwa persoalan mengerti-satu-sama-lain ini tidak akan berhasil, karena hanya Mary yang akan mengerti apa pun soal dirinya, tetapi tidak dengan ia mengerti Mary. Selama ini Gray bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan mendiamkan hal ini atau tidak, bagaimana yang lebih benar dilakukan, dan yang dilakukannya sampai hari ini hanyalah penundaan.

Pintu terbuka.

Mary menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. “Sudah bangun atau belum bangun? Kenapa kamu belum keluar juga?”

“Pagi, Mer.”

“Eh, pagi juga …?” Balasan yang diakhiri dengan tanda tanya menandakan bahwa Mary belum sempat mengatur keterkejutannya—kalau yang satu itu, Gray bisa menebak dengan tepat. Seolah-olah tahu bahwa suasana di antara mereka berubah janggal, gadis itu memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar. Menutup pintu dengan perlahan. “Kenapa?”

Gray mengangkat kepala, menatap gadisnya. Tidak mau melarikan diri lebih lama lagi.

“Sejak kapan kamu berhenti mencintaiku?”

 

**ii.**

Ia tidak pernah mencintai Gray—kalimat itu selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya setiap hari.

Mana mungkin yang seperti ini dinamakan cinta, kalau yang selama ini ia lakukan hanyalah hal-hal _yang_ _memang sudah seharusnya_ _dilakukan_? Kata Claire, cinta adalah tentang ketidakpastian—bukan hal yang dapat dengan mudah diprediksi, bahkan setelah mendengarkan kata hati. Kadang kita dihadapkan pada permasalahan rumit, seperti konflik untuk saling percaya lagi.

Namun, hal itu tidak terjadi pada Mary.

Diulangi: tidak terjadi pada Mary, tuh!

Ia dan Gray baik-baik saja. Pasangan serasi di penjuru kota. Mereka selalu berdua, mereka selalu harmonis, mereka dapat menoleransi waktu masing-masing dengan baik. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar. Kalau Gray ada tekanan mengenai hasil tambang yang tidak terus-menerus memuaskan, maka Mary akan dengan setia mendengarkan. Gray juga rela tidak mengetahui berita pagi di televisi apabila Mary menggebu-gebu ingin menceritakan soal buku yang baru saja selesai dibacanya.

Impas, ‘kan?

Dan, lagi, ia dan Gray baik-baik saja.

Yang Mary lakukan hanyalah menuruti. Gray ingin ini, maka ia ambilkan ini. Gray ingin itu, maka ia mengusahakan itu. Apabila Gray butuh untuk mendengarkan, maka ia akan berceloteh. Otaknya dengan cepat melakukan kilas balik mengenai hari-hari buruk di perpustakaan yang belum sempat ia ceritakan, dan Mary akan membanjiri meja makan dengan kata-kata yang tidak berhenti-berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Apabila Gray butuh untuk melampiaskan, maka ia akan menerimanya pula. Mary akan bungkam, ia hanya perlu menegakkan telinganya dan mendengarkan baik-baik, lalu menimpali sesuai kebutuhan.

Bukan cinta, namanya.

Gray cinta padanya, dan Mary berpikir bahwa dunia pastilah baik sekali padanya—menciptakan seseorang yang mencintainya, sehingga gadis itu tanpa berpikir dua kali memutuskan untuk menerima saja. Mengiyakan. Mengatakan ia cinta juga. Padahal bukan. Padahal ia berbohong.

Dan seharusnya Gray semudah itu terbohongi.

Mary terkejut bukan main. Ia melebarkan bola mata.

“Kamu …,” ucapnya terbata, susunan kata-kata di kepala berceceran di lantai, “… kamu ngelantur, ya?”

Tidak disangka-sangka, pemuda itu berdiri dari posisinya semula yang duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, kemudian tertawa. Khas Gray, yang hanya ditujukan pada dirinya. “Iya.”

Mary nyaris tak mengenali suaranya sendiri saat ia mengatakan bahwa sarapannya sudah siap. Ia juga tidak sadar saat ia menatap punggung Gray yang berjalan melewatinya, terus menatapnya, menunggu sampai Gray duduk di meja makan, kemudian menghidangkan sarapan, dan berceloteh mengenai kabar pagi di televisi. Kepalsuannya seperti jadi kentara sekali.

Sial. Kok jadi begini, sih.

Celotehan Mary mengenai iklan baru suatu produk makanan yang ia tonton tadi terhenti ketika Gray tiba-tiba melayangkan tatapan padanya sebelum melahap suapan. Biasanya pemuda itu tidak akan memandangnya, sibuk pada piring saja dan sesekali berkomentar.

Mary ragu-ragu harus menanggapi tatapan itu dengan kata-kata atau tidak. Karena ia sudah telanjur menghentikan celotehannya, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk terjang saja. “Kenapa, kok, tiba-tiba …?”

Alis Gray terangkat, seperti baru sadar juga. “Oh, maaf,” katanya buru-buru, sangat bukan Gray, tetapi Mary tidak berani mengomentari hal seperti itu _karena toh selama ini ia tidak benar-benar menjadi dirinya sendiri_ , “aku cuma mendadak jadi pengin lihat wajahmu.”

Mengandalkan reaksi otomatisnya kalau menerima hal-hal seperti itu, Mary memutar bola mata dan tertawa, menanggapi bahwa hal itu sangat tidak jelas, membuat Gray ikut tertawa juga jadinya. Terima kasih sekali, Otak Bagian Refleks. Kamu dapat membuat Mary kembali bersikap seperti seorang-Mary-yang-dikenal-Gray dan menyamarkan ketegangan di wajahnya, yang pipinya memanas seperti terbakar.

 

**iii.**

Gray menancapkan cangkulnya dalam-dalam ke permukaan tanah, kemudian mengusap peluh di dahinya. Ia duduk dan meluruskan kaki, mengatur pernapasannya sebelum bekerja lagi. Tarik napas. Embuskan. Tarik. Embuskan. Tarik—

Gray teringat Mary.

Sebenarnya, ia selalu teringat Mary, sih.

(Untuk _siapa_ ia bekerja, memangnya?)

Namun, lebih tepatnya, Gray teringat kejadian pagi tadi, saat ia dengan nekat memutuskan untuk menghajar gadisnya dengan pertanyaan itu; sejak kapan Mary berhenti mencintainya. Hal yang membuat Gray selalu bertanya-tanya, dan—kadang-kadang, hanya _kadang-kadang_ _sekali_ —meragukan Mary jadinya. Apakah ia yang selama ini tidak mengerti soal Mary mengartikan sesuatu; hal yang selama ini ia lewatkan karena terlalu buta?

Apakah itu artinya Mary tidak pernah mencintainya?

Bagaimana kalau memang demikian?

Gray berpikir, rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin, menipu diri sendiri sampai bertahun-tahun. Namun yang sedang dibicarakan sekarang adalah Mary; Mary, lho, Mary! Yang isi pikirannya bisa jadi lebih banyak menyimpan rahasia dibandingkan buku-buku berdebu di rak paling pojok lantai dua perpustakaan.

Gray berpikir lagi, apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau Mary sungguh-sungguh berbohong? Sejak awal. Selama ini. Seperti apa kira-kira reaksinya? Apakah ia akan marah? Hanya memikirkannya saja membuat kedua tangan Gray jadi terkepal sendiri. Apakah itu artinya ia akan marah? Semarah apakah ia—sampai kabur dari rumahkah? Mary selalu meninggalkannya setiap pagi bahkan sebelum ia menghabiskan sarapan, apakah ia akan ganti yang meninggalkan Mary, bedanya ia hanya _tidak pernah kembali_?

Tapi aku cinta dia, pikir Gray.

Kepalan tangannya mengendur.

Mungkin ia marah, pada awalnya. Ia akan pergi, karena ia butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Tapi, mungkin ia akan kembali lagi. Toh ia cinta Mary, dan ia ingin selalu melihat Mary, jadi, mungkin, _mungkiiiin_ , Gray akan rindu dan kembali. Mary akan minta maaf dan Gray sudah datang dengan deklarasi penerimaan maaf di tangan. Agar mereka bisa bersama-sama lagi.

Apakah cintanya punya kekuatan untuk bisa menjadi setidak waras itu?

 

**iv.**

Gray pulang tanpa sambutan. Mary tidak ada di ruang televisi. Mary juga tidak ada di ruang baca. Pintu kamar yang biasanya terbuka kini tertutup, dan gordennya terbentang menutupi jendela sehingga Gray tidak bisa memeriksa apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Namun dari ventilasinya, Gray tahu bahwa lampu kamar tidak dinyalakan.

Barangkali Mary sudah tidur lebih dahulu.

Dihampirinya pintu kamar dan Gray menyadari bahwa Mary menempelkan secarik kertas pada daun pintu.

 

_Aku tidak pernah memulainya dari awal._

 

Gray terpaku. Oh.

Ini jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi.

 

**v.**

Mary terbangun esok pagi. Gray tidak ada di sampingnya.

Awalnya ia mematung—darah seperti berhenti mengalir di tubuhnya—tetapi selanjutnya ia mengerti. Wajar saja. Gray sudah pergi. Kepergiannya begitu masuk akal, begitu dapat diterima berdasarkan logika, apabila aksi itu merupakan tindakan untuk membalas surat yang ia tempel di depan pintu semalam.

Kurang _kurang ajar_ apa, apabila seseorang yang sudah bersamamu bertahun-tahun ternyata tidak pernah mencintaimu sejak semula?

Kalau saja Mary bisa mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pemudanya meninggalkan rumah, maka ia ingin berterima kasih soal tadi pagi; karena Gray mau mengikuti skenarionya dengan mengiyakan bahwa apa yang ia tanyakan hanyalah melantur saja. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka berdua akan memulai hari dengan percakapan emosional—antara Gray yang sudah menguatkan mental, dan dengan dia, Mary, yang seratus persen tidak siap; benar-benar keadaan yang terbalik dari biasanya dan kali itu Gray yang menang dominasi suasana—tetapi Gray memutuskan untuk mengurungkan.

Memberi waktu kepada Mary untuk memikirkannya masak-masak. Agar seharian ini dapat Mary manfaatkan untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang selama ini keduanya telah alami; bahwa keduanya saling mengobrol dan keduanya saling mendengarkan—hal yang sesungguhnya selalu dicari oleh setiap manusia yang ingin menumpahkan rasa cinta pada seseorang. Agar Mary dapat membulatkan jawaban, apakah ia sungguh-sungguh tidak cinta, atau tidak.

Dan jawabannya: ia tidak cinta.

Dan hal itu membuat Gray pergi.

Membuat Mary tidur di ranjang besar sendiri.

Membuat Mary tinggal di rumah besar yang sepi—

Terdengar bunyi-bunyian dari luar kamar.

Gadis itu seketika menegakkan tubuhnya, tetapi belum beranjak. Menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Terdengar suara gesekan antara penggorengan dengan sendok yang _menyakitkan_ untuk didengar. Dibarengi pula dengan suara lengkingan dari ketel berisi air yang jelas-jelas sudah super mendidih tetapi belum juga diangkat dari kompornya; rasa-rasanya ketel itu seperti sengaja didiamkan karena pelakunya ingin membuat kaca jendela pecah dengan sendirinya.

Buru-buru Mary menyambar kacamata di meja kecil samping tempat tidur—biasanya ada ponselnya Gray tergeletak di situ dengan kabel _charger_ yang masih tertancap padahal jelas-jelas layarnya sudah menunjukkan notifikasi baterai telah penuh—kemudian beranjak, keluar dari kamar. Otaknya masih membeku, ia tidak sempat (tidak _berani_ ) membuat spekulasi siapa yang membuat bunyi-bunyian di dapur.

Pintu kamar yang menimbulkan bunyi berderit membuat seseorang yang berdiri memunggunginya di depan kompor berbalik, menampakkan tiga perempat wajahnya. Dengan senyum sumringah—senyum khasnya yang itu, yang hanya khas baginya itu—pemuda itu memamerkan telur dadar gulung di penggorengan.

“Pagi, Mer.”

Mary kehilangan kata-kata.

Pemuda itu, Gray, memindahkan telur di piring yang ia siapkan di samping kompor. “Aku masak dadar gulung, nih. Kamu kan, harus sarapan duluan sebelum ke perpustakaan.”

“Kenapa …?”

Pertanyaan yang menggantung itu tidak langsung mendapatkan jawaban. Gray menggumam lama, membawa piring tersebut ke meja makan yang terletak di antara mereka berdua; di antara pintu kamar dan ruang dapur. “Kenapa, ya? Mungkin karena aku kepengin sekali-sekali makan dulu daripada minum teh dulu. Makanya telurnya jadi duluan.”

Gray, _tolong_. Mary rasanya ingin berdecak. Kamu kan, _pasti_ tahu kalau maksudnya bukan itu.

Gadis itu tidak tahan lagi untuk bertanya dengan cara yang tidak berputar-putar. “Aku sudah bilang kalau aku nggak cinta kamu.”

“Tapi aku cinta kamu,” sahut Gray tidak disangka-sangka, memandangnya lurus-lurus, “dan kamu boleh memikirkan soal kalimatku itu, lalu menarik kesimpulan sendiri. Sama sepertiku, yang sudah memikirkan soal kamu yang nggak mencintaiku. Aku sudah mengambil kesimpulanku sendiri.”

Ada jeda. Mary tidak berani melanjutkan untuk bertanya apa kesimpulan yang diambil Gray.

Pemuda itu memutari meja makan, berjalan mendekati Mary untuk mempersempit jarak mereka berdua. Ia baru berhenti saat hanya tersisa dua kotak lantai saja di antara mereka. Mary terpaksa harus memosisikan kepalanya agak menengadah untuk tetap dapat mempertahankan kontak mata. Kekuatan entah muncul dari mana, diajukannya juga pertanyaan itu, “Dan kesimpulanmu …?”

“Kamu bilang kamu nggak cinta aku,” jawab Gray, mengangkat bahu, masih mengunci tatapan mereka berdua, “sementara menurutku, itulah bentuk cintamu.”

Pipi Mary seperti terbakar. Otak Bagian Refleks sudah bersahut-sahutan, memperingatkannya bahwa reaksi yang seperti itu sebaiknya ditahan saja, tetapi ia abaikan. “Bentuk cinta berupa pernyataan ‘aku nggak cinta’?”

“Aku cinta kamu juga.”

Mulut Mary membuka lagi, ingin menyambar, tetapi tatapan mata Gray membuat apa yang ingin ia semburkan seketika menguap, ke langit-langit ruangan, menembus atap dan diserap awan. Mata dari seorang pemuda yang membuatnya terus bertahan.

Tangan Gray terjulur, melewati samping kepala Mary, mencabut kertas yang ia tempelkan semalam di daun pintu. “Ini,” kata Gray, membaca ulang pesan pada kertas di tangannya, “kupercaya sebagai pernyataan cintamu. Seperti itulah kesimpulanku.”

Gray memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku celana, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Mary. “Kayaknya aku nggak bisa lebih nggak waras dari ini, Mer.”

Mary menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Membuat air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk akhirnya jatuh juga. Tidak ada peringatan lagi dari Otak Bagian Refleks—barangkali mereka sudah menyerah. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menyambut tangan pemuda di hadapannya.

“Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Gray,” bisiknya.

Memang, masih belum ada keberanian untuk menamakan perasaan ini sebagai rasa cinta. Tetapi setidaknya, ada Gray di sini yang menguatkannya; yang membuat Mary berani untuk mengaku bahwa apa yang ia rasakan ini bukanlah benar-benar mutlak merupakan rasa _tidak cinta_. Pasti ini juga berarti sesuatu yang lain, yang entah apa namanya, dan Mary terbuka untuk segala kemungkinan itu.

Dan, benar kata Claire, cinta memanglah tentang ketidakpastian semata.

 

 

Love _is never without meaning_.

**Author's Note:**

> teh ran selamat ulang tahuuuun!!!1! hampir lewat tanggal tujuh belas ya ampun aku bakal sangat sedih kalau kebablasan, tapi untungnya enggak yey! walaupun sudah nggak ada setengah jam lagi sih QAQ
> 
> oke, selamat ulang tahun, ya, teh! aku mau buat pengakuan kalau tadi siang aku udah pengin ngaku kalau aku berencana ngasih hadiah fanfik tapi aku buntu ide jadi kubatalin, bahkan aku udah ada voice note-nya walaupun cuma kukirim ke diriku sendiri (?), tapi nggak jadi kukirim karena itu sangat nggak profesional sekaliiii 8’D dan aku juga akan mengecewakan rekan setimku (?) kalau rencana ini jadinya gagal TvT
> 
> semoga sukses dalam kehidupan manapun (????) ya, teh! tetaplah jadi kakak jauh yang dekat di hati /EA /APASIH semoga lancar kuliahnya, skripsiannya juga! sering cerita-cerita ya teh! dan semoga seneng dengan fanfik ini, endingnya bahagia lho! XD /yha btw iya teh, hesteknya adalah #HBDRanaMaso!!1! sangat pantas disandang teh ran karena banyak hal yang terjadi (???) XD
> 
> oke semoga seneng dengan kejutan ini! /w/
> 
> salam jauh,
> 
> Kaberkakata
> 
> (Kami Berteman Karena Kami Temanmu) XD


End file.
